epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/L4D1 Survivor Royale: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand: Off Season
Welp, this is the last off season of Season 1, and I guess the actual last battle of it too. But just pretend This was Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND (Off Season) ZOEY VERSUS FRANCIS VERSUS LOUIS VERSUS BILL BEGIN Francis I hate a lot of things, but none more than you three jackasses! I don't need you three, I could defeat the hordes by the masses! I got a black Shaun of the Dead, and then there's Grandpa Bill, And the mopey little girl who's daddy she had to go and kill! I'm showing No Mercy here, you guys better be ready for your Last Stand! Next time I see one of you idiots dangling off a cliff I ain't grabbing your hand! This rap's about to blow up in your face like a Boomer, I'm at my best! Give it a rest, you pests, me winning is as obvious as me loving my vest! Louis I'm a positive guy, but I'll get negative to mess you three up some, Don't need my computer expertise to tell you guys that you're dumb, Old man, go back to retirement, Francis, you ain't tough, you're a little bitch And Zoey here cries so much I'm always getting her confused with the Witch! Smoke-r you guys harder than Bill does with his cigarette With his bullshit Nam stories, I doubt he's even a cadet! Let the Blood Harvest begin! No medkits will help, no lie! know why? Because you weak pricks are even worse than the Church Guy! Zoey Enter the only girl, here to rock your world, because like a Boomer you make me hurl! I'll unfurl a whirl of disses that'll swirl and twirl you too the floor, where you'll curl! I've seen survivors in movies tougher than you three, you don't even rank Want proof? How about how you all piss yourselves when we meet a Tank? Francis, you need to stop being such a hateful tool, that's what I'm asking And Bill no one missed you after your Sacrifice, we celebrated your Passing! Finally Louis, who has even less of a shot in this battle than he has head hair, When I gun you guys down, I'll be glad I won't have to hear you, but just Dead Air! Bill You kids need to learn how to respect elders, I'm still fighting at my age! Time to really let loose on you, your Death Toll is seeing my god damned rage! Bill's got skills, being all chill, and still will come fill you with lead for a kill Watch your blood spill, get a bigger thrill than Louis when he's doped up on Pills! Francis, I hate you more than you hate everything, I think you're just jealous, And Zoey, you quit whining, or do, since you'll never win over that boy Ellis! Fill the sky's and floor red, better feel dread, blow off your god damned heads! Wait til you're all bled out, and walk away while you all see why it's called Left 4 Dead! Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC RAP *Zombie moan* BATTLES OF FIREBRAND! Who won? Francis Louis Zoey Bill And now, stay tuned for Season 2, starting next week! Hey, I'll even give one of the rappers for the first battle! Category:Blog posts